


Just Trust Me

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I didn't say "sex party" as in orgy. I said "hex party" as in witches.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Just Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Caroline, you’re not going to an orgy. I forbid it.” Klaus growled angry, stepping into the room.

Finishing her call, Caroline said confused, “Ok first of all, _dad_ , you can’t forbid anything. Second of all I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“If you forget, my hearing is quite good, so stop the naive act, sweetheart. I heard you talking to Bonnie about a sex party this afternoon, and I won’t-”

Laughing, Caroline interrupted him, “I didn’t say _‘sex party’_ as in orgy. I said _‘hex party’_ as in witches. I guess your good hearing has been declining in your old age.”

Klaus sighed in relief, she wasn’t going to leave him, she wasn’t tired of him - _he was an idiot_. “But you’re not a witch.” he said, trying to put the focus on something else that wasn’t him.

“Yeah, but Bonnie is, and I’m going for support... _and booze_. It’s going to be so much fun.”

Caroline was excited, so much that she was clapping her hands, and he didn’t want to take it away from her, truly, _but_ , “Caroline, I can’t very well let you go to a hex party with witches I don’t know. It’s too dangerous.”

“Klaus, I love you, but sometimes you’re such a buzzkill. Besides, you’re not the boss of me _and_ I happen to have the most powerful witch with me. _So_ -”

“ _No._ ” 

“Klaus Mikaelson, if you keep being this way, I will stab you in the-”

“Ok ok, I’ll go with you Caroline, and keep you safe from all harm. Problem solved.” Kol interrupted, before destruction started - whether due to fighting or angry sex, which was a very common occurrence and usually headache inducing.

“Right, not because Bonnie will be there, but because I need protection.” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Caroline, whatever do you mean? I am a lover of witches, a hex party is just my thing.” noticing the cold stare of his brother he added, “And your protection is very important as well, obviously.”

“Well, if Kol’s going then I don’t have to worry.”

Caroline reasoned, “You’re joking right? Kol _is_ the danger, he’s gonna get me killed because he will piss off some random witch. You’re delusional if you think I’m going to take your deranged brother with me. No offense Kol.”

“None taken, always happy to be of assistance.” obviously, his plan to stop the fight hadn’t worked, so Kol sat down and got comfy enough to witness the oncoming slaughter.

“Caroline, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.” Klaus said honestly, caressing her face with his calloused hands and touching his forehead to hers.

Putting her hands on top of his, she snuggled up to him; her mouth inches away from his, she said, “You’re so good at manipulating others, _love_. But I’m not falling for it.” and pecked his red lips.

“Bollocks Caroline. Stop being so frustratingly-”

“Hot? Because that was absolutely priceless.” Kol joked, enjoying the scene before him.

Ignoring his brother, Klaus added, “I just want you to be safe.”

“And I will be; super safe. You just need to stop worrying so much and just trust me.”

Everything was turning out fine, - _and boring_ \- so Kol was starting to get bored, and so he once again meddled, “Caroline, darling, we both know he’s got too many issues for that to happen. Dear old Nik, just isn’t a very trusting person, I think it’s first and foremost, the daddy issues. It all started when-”

Klaus threw himself at his brother, but Kol saw it coming and dodged, “Well this has been fun, but I need to leave now. Bye.” he yelled, vamping out of the room.

“I will rip his heart out and shove it down his throat.” Klaus threatened, infuriated by his brother’s antics.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, and I’ll help you.” kissing him, she rolled her eyes - after all, Kol wasn’t too far from the truth. “But now I need to go, bye bye you overprotective old man.”

“Just...come back in one piece.” he asked, almost begged.

“ _I will._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
